gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Yltyra
Report #264556 - Report Requested by Lord Inquisitor Roach; Data Gathering... Standby... Basic Info Known to some outside the Warhammer 40,000 Universe as Elizabeth Knight, or 'Ether', Yltyra is a highly potent psychic, able to deceive and manipulate people easily. Yltyra is normally seen as a shadowy Eldar Farseer when in the Warhammer 40,000 Universe. Extremely Dangerous - Potent Psychic ALERT - ALERT Banner Influence Detected - Sentient Banner Creature Identified History Sources of History from Xeno's - Mechanicus En route to Eldar Craftworlds and Multiversal Portal to Confirm whether Truth or False. Recently having been aware of the Multiverse, an Eldar Farseer from the Ulthwe Craftworld was intent on learning of the Multiverses secrets and, learning how to pilot an Eldar Vessel, flew into the Multiversal Portal, alone. Nothing was apparently heard from the Farseer until at least 30 Standard Imperial Year Fractions. Until 'Yltyra', followed by a Black Smoke, was seen within her Craftworld... She vanished soon after she was spotted, and was then seen 1 Standard Imperial Year Fraction floating over the ruins of Roach's Fortress... What does this Strange Being want? Recent History: Found at the Gateway between Universes; the Interuniversal Portal, Yltyra was found once more, seemingly noting down every detail of the Portal, from the Gateway itself, the Station which forms it, and the Battlefleet Docked to it. She was 'stopped' by Yuu, whom decided to talk to the Being. After some conversation, Yltyra fled, trying to manipulate Yuu's memory to wipe herself from it. Her power had decreased slightly, the thrill of combat not heightening her psychic might, and so she failed... She has not been seen since. Weaponry + Armour (OOC - As Stated by the #1 Source for Anything Warhammer 40,000: The Lexicanum) Psychic Power: "Farseers are the most powerful of all Eldar psykers. They are capable of crushing lesser minds to pulp with but an effortless whim." - Quotation verified by Arch-Magos Bios : 7527783M41 Power From other Sources: A Known weapon of Many Eldar Seers, not excluding Farseers is the Witch Blade. A Witch Blade is a long sword carried by Eldar Seers, and is determined to be a potent force weapon. Field Reports from Astartes Chapters Battling Elder say that a Witch Blade contains a helix-shaped, crystalline structure embedded with runes to channel a Farseers Energies. This could be a Psychic Matrix of sorts, yet we do not have a Xeno's Witch Blade under our possession, so we cannot study it thoroughly. Armour Rune Armour seems to be a protective wraithbone armour suit psychically moulded to its Eldar recipient. It provides greater protection than other, bulkier forms of armour, such as our own Astartes Armour, in part because its psychic energy can deflect a shot or blast before it hits the armour. Even Entire Lascannon Shots and Plasma Weapon Rounds can be turned aside by Rune Armour. Rune Armour is only seen being worn by Farseers and Warlocks. - Data Compiled by Tech-Scribe Celiael : 7527001M42 Category:Characters